north_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hillary Janeway
Hillary Janeway (1998-2014) was a junior (Grade 11) at Northcreek High School. She was in Kale's sunday school. She was shown to be a very intriguing person who had a lot to her, and drew Kale away from Eden. Even though she seems sweet on the outside, there are numerous things people don't know about her, and before Kale could unravel everything about her, she committed suicide, leaving only a final, vague letter for him, and no one else. She was friends with Ashley Morrison. She was found to have mysteriously committed suicide after Kale accidentally burst out at her while he was high on shrooms. She was portrayed by Jolie Vanier. Character History Season 1 In Right Through You, Hillary makes her first appearance, talking to Kale in his sunday school, she later convinces him to show his parents what he's capable of, which causes him to start a party. She is involved with a fight between Kale and Eden, and they kiss after Eden storms off. In All Is Full Of Love, she is shown be experiencing a panic attack, looking left and right and shuddering intensively, and when Kale calls her "Hill", she runs off out of the dance, crying, into the girls' restroom. When Kale checks her phone, it is revealed she has an ex-boyfriend, but he is unsure whether it's really over between them. When Hillary leaves the toilet, she asks Kale if they can go to her favorite place. She takes him to a club called "The Northern Mile", and there, he meets her friend, Ashley Morrison, and they get really drunk. Hillary almost drowns because of how blacked out she is, but Kale saves her. They then go to Ashley's apartment with Ashley, where they play beer pong, getting even more drunk. She is asleep while Kale and Ashley start to play truth or dare, but is awakened by Ashley, who pulls her into a long kiss, as part of a dare concocted by Kale, but during the kiss, Hillary throws up on Ashley's shirt, and falls unconscious. She is put in the hospital for alcohol poisoning. In [[Makeshift Chemistry|'Makeshift Chemistry']], Kale is carrying her on his back, playfully, and they have a conversation with Brandon about relationships while he lines up to get tickets. In [[It's The End Of The World As We Know It|'It's The End Of The World As We Know It']], Hillary is listening to music on the way, namely Sunflower by the indie band, Low. She has a conversation with Kale about it, who wonders why she listens to sad music, and the episode later revolves around Kale pondering on Hillary, who seems to be focused on the topic of dying so much. After Kale disappears after tripping on shrooms, Hillary is the first to realize he is missing. Later on, when they finally reunite in the lodge, Kale, still high, insults her angrily, claiming she is psychotic. She doesn't take very well to it and runs away crying. In [[Be Good Or Be Gone|'Be Good Or Be Gone']], it is revealed she has committed suicide, presumably soon after Kale's outburst. A funeral service is held for her, and the last thing she leaves is a vague letter for Kale. Season 2 In [[All Of The People|'All Of The People']], she makes a final cameo appearance as a "ghost" or a figment of Kale's imagination, waving goodbye to him as he remembers her and talks to Eden about her. Trivia * She is the first character who has died on the show. She is also the first to have committed suicide. * She is the first to have been inflicted with alcohol poisoning. * Her celebrity crush was Ryan Gosling. * Her diary was found by Oscar Strachan, and was placed in the possession of Kale Seymour in We Own The Sky. Relationships * Oscar Strachan ** Ship Name: Oscar and Hill'ary' (Oscary) *** Start Up: Before''' Right Through You' (102) *** Break Up: Before 'Right Through You (102) **** Reason: Hillary felt that Oscar didn't have enough time to spend with her. * '''Kale Seymour ** Ship Name: Kal'e and Hil'lary (Kallary) *** Start Up: 'Right Through You '(102) *** Break Up: 'Be Good Or Be Gone '(110) **** Reason: She committed suicide after Kale had a fight with her. Quotes * (To Kale): "Musta been hard for you, huh?" Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Dead Characters Category:Recurring Characters